Curiosity
by Mysticpast
Summary: Does curisity kill the cat? or save the life of the cat? Will curiosity lead you to read this story? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own InuYasha**

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. He could smell the miko close by but….something was wrong. He couldn't smell his brother's scent with hers. Sesshomaru rose gracefully and set of in the direction of the mikos intoxicating scent.

"My lord, where are you going?" screeched Jaken setting after him in a rush.

"Jaken stay with Rin" replied Sesshomaru icily without looking back at the bewildered imp or the little girl picking flowers.

"But my lord!" protested Jaken taking a step towards him. Sesshomaru glanced back over his shoulder at the pleading imp. Jaken immediately began grovelling at Sesshomaru's feet, he remembered what it was like to be dead. "Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru ran out of the clearing, almost flying to the place where the mikos scent was lingering. She was further away than he first thought. Her scent was strong, but there was something else. Blood. By the time he reached the small clearing where the miko was it was pouring rain. The miko was leaning over a pile of soaked wood. She was holding a small metal square that spit out a flame every now and then. He walked up behind her but she did not notice him. He noted that her chest was shaking, she was crying.

"Burn, damit!" yelled the frustrated Miko. Her voice shook with the sheer determination of someone who had nothing left but to hope the impossible will happen for them. Her voice surprised him, he might later begrudgingly admit that it pleased him.

"Miko, it will not burn wet." Said Sesshomaru. As the Miko heard his voice she let out something that sounded like a small squeak and spun around knocking over her pile of wood. She looked so small, sitting on the ground looking up at him. "This Sesshomaru knows a place out of the rain." Said Sesshomaru slowly. The almost invitation hung in the air, she nodded her head and slowly got to her feet. She winced with the pain the movement caused. Sesshomaru looked her over carefully before proceeding on. She was wearing her short kimono but her sleeves were torn in several places and below her short skirt her legs were decorated with scrapes, shallow cuts, and bruises. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to ask her about her state, he shouldn't even be here! She was his brother's mate. But why then couldn't he smell his brother on her? Why was she alone?

I'm on not done this story but I'm done several chapters. I'll try to publish a chapter a week so don't give up on me. Reviews are loved and if you have any ideas on what should happen please tell me I'd love to here them. If I use one of your ideas I'll include you in the credit guaranteed. Please review. Flames will be used to heat my coffee.


	2. Tears

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own InuYasha**

When Sesshomaru arrived back in the clearing with the miko Jaken had no end of questions but was silenced with a harsh glare from Sesshomaru. He headed towards a spot where the canopy of trees protected from the rain. Sesshomaru cut some wood from the trees and deposited it in front of the miko.

"This Sesshomaru would see the miko produce flame from metal." Said Sesshomaru looking at the metal square in the miko's hand.

"Oh this? It's just a lighter." Said the miko flipping back the top and striking the little wheel, igniting a small flame. "and my name's Kagome."

"Light the fire miko." Answered Sesshomaru entranced by the small flame that had grown out of the square thing.

"It's Kagome." Sighed Kagome lighting the fire with practiced skill

"You are in no position to oppose me miko. Your mate left you alone in the woods with nothing. I didn't think my little brother was that stupid." Replied Sesshomaru watching Kagomes face for any reaction.

"InuYasha was not my mate." Said Kagome. Her voice shook with barley restrained sobs threatening the burst forth and betray her mask of tranquility she was hiding behind.

"He left you alone in the woods, why?" questioned Sesshomaru. _My brother has a love of humans, why would he leave the miko behind? She was the most valuable of his group. _Thought Sesshomaru waiting for her answer.

"It doesn't matter." Said Kagome hanging her head down, she let her repressed sobs turn into silent tears that dotted the ground. Sesshomaru didn't press her further. _Why did it matter anyway? She will leave in the morning_ He watched her curl into a ball by the fire and cry herself to sleep while trying to convince himself that he will turn her out in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was running towards something. She was smiling and laughing. "InuYasha" she called out. She expressed in her voice the simple pleasure calling his name gave her. She continued calling and pushed her way through a bush. He smile disappeared as she gasped and started crying. She tried to run but she couldn't. She stood there crying and watching, unseen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome sat up, she was crying again. She tried to be quiet in her misery as not to wake anyone up. She realised this dream would probably visit her often, that only made her cry harder.

"Miko, why are you crying?" asked Sesshomaru quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl in his lap. "Do you waste tears on my brother?"

"No!" cried Kagome turning to him. "My names Kagome!"

"I see." Replied Sesshomaru leaning back against the tree behind him and closing his eyes. He did not sleep. The mikos almost soundless cries kept him awake. _What did InuYasha do to her? What can cause a mortal this much pain?_


End file.
